


Hollow Lights

by Mera



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, Female Kurt, Female Sebastian, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurtbastian in a Magical Girl AU. Because I say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Lights

**Author's Note:**

> importing some old tumblr drabbles

“Hey, Kate.”

“Mhm?”

“Do you ever wonder what we are fighting for?”

Kate turned her head to look at Sebastiénne, who was still staring up to the stars. The two of them were lying on the rooftop of the shopping center, where they could see the remains of the monster in the parking lot, still in the process of dissolving into thin air. At least it had already been dark when their mission started, so they didn’t have to worry about passersby seeing them; the flashes of light had blended in with the advertisements around them.

“We fight to save people. To protect our loved ones.”

Sebastiénne smiled in thought. “Yeah, that was the plan, but… does it really matter? For every monster we kill, another one appears elsewhere. It’s an endless fight. And no one will even know what we do every day.”

Kate took her hand and shortly squeezed it. “We know, Bas. Light cannot exist without darkness, but that doesn’t mean we should let darkness fill the hearts of all these innocent humans. Darkness will always come and attack us, but we will be here to fend it off every time.”

Chuckling slightly, Sebastiénne closed her eyes. “Babe, why do you always know just what to say?”

“Because I, in contrast to other people, don’t manage to be thrown into every wall along the way while fighting. I guess it can seriously impact the thought process.”

“Oh, shut up.” She glanced at Kate before adding: “Anyway, it was just one wall today.” Their combined laughter echoed into the dark.


End file.
